Clase de Arte
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Porque Near se pone rojo, y a Mello le va que ni pintado. No, enserio. ¿Como hacerlo para vencer de una vez por todas a tu rival, aunque sea en una maldita e inútil clase de Arte? MxN MattRule's!


**¿Qué excusa preferís? ¿Qué se me fue el Internet? ¿La inspiración? ¿Las ganas? **

**Pues de todo un poco, oye. Que pereza más grande. (Se reafirma la teoría de que soy Matt :D) **

**Pronto actualizaré el siguiente Pecado Capital. Pronto actualizaré en general.**

**Ah, aún así, en este lapso de tiempo escribí una breve y tonta viñeta Light x L. Monísima pero poco seria. Está aquí:**

******http: // diabletwins. blogspot. com / 2010/03 /ays-que-me-cuesta. html ** (Juntad espacios~) 

**Por cierto, me quedé como la más pequeña trabajando en esta pareja, creo. Ecolastica acaba de pasar de los 14 a los 15, leí en su último fic. Ah, tengo que reviewar. Pero luego de subir esto, ¿eh?**

**Bueno, sin más:**

**Ah, coño, el Disclaimer: ¡No son míos! **

**Ala, a leer.**

**

* * *

**

-Clase de arte. –Escupe el rubio, con asco, rebuscando en su taquilla.- Acércame las acuarelas, Matt.

-Pff, por mi nos la fumábamos, Mello. –Admite Matt, quien actualmente esta _adherido_ a su PSP.

-Ni de coña, estoy apunto, apunto, de superar a Near.

-Ya, como lo estabas ayer, antes de ayer, hace una semana, hace dos meses, hace tres años…

-Cállate y alcánzame las acuarelas, haré un dibujo con el que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos… ¡Incluido Near!

Pita la maldita maquina de Matt. Suena una irritante melodía, ha superado el record de los records, otra vez.

-¡Matt! ¡¿ESTÁS ESCUCHÁNDOME?! –Grita el otro.

-¿Eh? Ah. Sí, ya, como el relato con el que también todos se iban a quedar boquiabiertos por el que te castigaron por pornografía explicita, no, ¿Mello? –En venganza le tira un pincel con furia a la cara.

Pero rebotan contra las goggles naranjas, para desesperación de Mello. Por algo, _alguien_ más bien, estaban puestas ahí.

-¿Qué eres, el puto narrador de mi vida o que?

-Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento. Anda, vamos.-Suspira al fin, guardando la partida.- Ah, Mello, ¿No te llevas las acuarelas?

Mello le lanza una mirada que le deja frío.

-¿Qué he dicho ahora? –Susurra para sus adentros, y el chico se va furibundo.- ¡Mello, espérame!

----

Near vaciló antes de dar otra pincelada a su obra. Aburrido, pero si aquella era su tarea no había más remedio que empezar. Fue a enjuagar el pincel y por simple curiosidad científica, que no se diga, miró a Mello de reojo, pues le interesaba saber que es lo que hacía el chico contra el que siempre competía.

Al fondo de la sala, peleándose contra el lienzo, con brocha como arma, Mello estaba "creando" una obra de auténtico arte contemporánea. Por catalogarlo de alguna manera, claro.

Si Near hubiera tenido que ponerle un nombre a aquel cuadro sería "Negras sombras sobre negro" o puede que "Ala a zoom 260 de cuervo negro", ya que negro era el color que derramaba el cuadro, literalmente, pues goteaba por el suelo.

Tenía que reprimir la sonrisa inquieta que asomaban sus labios si no quería que sus compañeros se giraran hacía él. Otra vez.

Near se volvió a su propio lienzo y humedeció el pincel en un tono claro de verde. Extendió los brazos.

-¡MAAAAATT! –Aúlla Mello, recibiendo por parte de la profesora una mala cara.

El pelirrojo levantó su mirada del cuadro que representaba una sucesión de tonos rojizos. Se ha quitado las gafas y en ellos se ve una mirada severa que no va nada con él.

-Anda, ¿No serás tú el de negro, verdad? –Se mofa el susodicho.

-¿Tú eres idiota? –Gruñe en respuesta.- ¡Es arte abstracto!

-Pues yo afirmaría que has inventado un nuevo concepto de arte… -se dice más a él mismo que al otro.

-¿Qué qué?

-Que estás a punto de alcanzarle. A Near, digo.-Sabe perfectamente que con Mello hay que decir lo que él quiere escuchar, es una manera de "domarle" y él actúa en consecuencia.

-Ah, bueno. Porque yo podría afirmar que ese cuadro es una fotografía a escala de tu pelo.

-Lo que tu digas, Mello. –Suspira Matt cansado. Justo se va a colocar los cascos para aislarse de "ciertos gritos" cuando un murmullo alborotado de niños se hizo audible.

-¿Qué pasará por ahí? –Pregunta, como si no supiera que aquel coro es el que siempre se monta cuando Near sobresale sobre el resto.

Mello mira indignado en la dirección, y el pelirrojo juraría que si apretase el puño un poco más, se cargaría su pincel.

Matt solo vuelve a suspirar, acostumbrado. Se coloca los cascos y continúa pintando con la música a todo volumen.

El otro chico, en cambio, dirige una mirada furibunda hacía su cuadro, que acaba en el suelo de un golpe.

-¡Mihael! –Reclama su profesora.

Él la ignora olímpicamente, y coloca un nuevo lienzo.

¿Qué quieren Arte?

Tendrán Arte.

El tiempo concluye, la campana que indica el fin de clases, suena. Los alumnos salen del aula como alma que lleva el demonio. Salvo dos.

-Mello, ¿Vas a entregar tu obra ya?

-No, no hasta que no lo acabe.

-Bueno, pues yo voy a…

-Ni lo sueñes, tú esperaras aquí a que acabe.

Y Matt se desespera una vez más.

----

-¡Día de la exposición! –Anuncia feliz, la que seguramente sería una pintora frustrada que había tenido que recurrir a dar clases a críos como última salida.

Los alumnos no tardan en descubrir sus trabajos. Y mientras, la profesora pasea entre ellos, dando su visto bueno, sus recomendaciones.

Pero son niños prodigio al fin y al cabo, tiene poco que recomendar a alumnos de tan altos niveles. Por eso va sonriendo delante de cada cuadro que le muestran, el de ese Mail, es ciertamente bueno, o eso opina viendo el juego de luces. Near, un hermoso paisaje de un lago. Trillado, pero muy bueno. Y así, va, tranquila entre los cuadros.

Menos cuando pasa por delante de cierto cuadro.

-… ¿Mello?

El aludido sonríe ladeado.

-¿Es original, no?

Matt decide no mirar. Near en cambio, tiene los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

Los gritos se oyen en todo el ala Este de la Wammy's House.

Dando paso a la siguiente y singular escena; Mello, a las cuatro de la tarde, ordenado todo la sala de Artes.

Su cuadro a su lado.

La sonrisa perenne de Matt, sentado de brazos cruzados sobre una mesa.

-¿Que te dije sobre pornografía explicita?

-¿Qué te dije sobre pornografía explicita? –Repite Mello dos octavas más agudas, en un tono burlesco, que demuestra lo molesto que está.- Explícame entonces otra manera de lograr someter a Near. A mi no se me ocurre.

El pelirrojo rió abiertamente.

-La próxima vez prueba físicamente. Near se puso rojo, rojo, rojo, de tan solo echar un vistazo a tu cuadro.-Explicó sugestivamente.

-El arte es lo que tiene. Jodido arte.

-Ya, arte. –Sonrió.

Mello gruñó.

-En serio, odio la clase de Arte.

* * *

**Fumarse una clase, no sé si se me entiende bien, es saltársela, ausentarse y todo eso. ( Y ES ILEGAL DDD=) **

**¿Revieeeeews?**

**Haineko~ **


End file.
